Dangerous Games
by IceElf2008
Summary: Legolas and Thranduil are captured by someone Legolas once knew. This elf seeks revenge on Legolas for something he had no control over. But as the pair are dragged deeper into his vicious mind games, will they loose more than a game?
1. Dark dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Raenthír and a few other random characters.

**A/N: **Hello again, I'm back, with another story from the mind I call my own, yet even I don't understand it sometimes. Basically this is the fic I said I was writing 6month ago, definitely a New Year resolution. Stick to deadlines. Or make ones I can keep to.

Anyway…This may still contain mistakes, but I'll update a new version as soon as possible. And I will update quickly. Though I can't promise how quickly. I have my GCSE Mocks these next two weeks so I don't know if I'll have the time. But you won't have to wait too long for new chapters.

Unfortunately, I can't promise there will be no cliffies. Sorry.

I'll shut up now and let you read on…

**Dangerous Games**

**Aranel of Mirkwood**

**Chapter 1**

Once again the whip fell on the Prince's already scarred unprotected back. It curled around his body, leaving a thin, cruel line of blood in its wake. Blood as red as it had always been, the same blood all the other lashings had drawn, and he had suffered many lashings, each one as painful as the one before. This time was no different, fresh waves of pain washed over his body as the beating continued. The lash each time seeming to find a place it had never been to before, tearing a fresh piece of skin. He looked up into the eyes of the one who had ordered this, the one who was gazing at him, willing him to scream. A task he would never succeed in. Not as long as he lived would the Elven Prince allow him the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"You are strong, young one." the being stated, his voice melodious and tempting to all who heard it. "But not strong enough. I will make you scream and beg for mercy before the end," he said a vicious smile on his lips. He held up a hand, and the whipping ceased, the Prince watched as the large Southron moved to stand out of sight in the dark shadows of the cell. "And I will enjoy watching you do so" he added

"I will never beg for my life!" the Prince replied stonily

A cold laugh answered him "I never said for _your_ life" replied the figure as a door opened and two more Southron warriors dragged a figure into the cell, golden hair covering the beings faces.

They dropped the body at their leader's feet "We got 'im, Me Lord" said the taller of the two "We got the one you wanted, we got the Elf-King"

The figure laughed aloud "Chain him up near his Son, won't it be fun to see them beg for each other's lives"

Legolas' face was suddenly pale "Leave my Father out of this! He was never part of this!" the Prince cried. The taller man stepped forward and threw his fist into the Prince's face.

"No one talks to the Master that way, Elven Scum!" he yelled, raising his fist again as the elven Prince felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth

The dark figure stepped forward "Peace Arvon!" the dark figure said, catching the man's hand in one swift movement "A time will come when he will cry in pain at your feet, but not today."

Legolas woke with a start the taste of blood in his mouth, raising his hand he found he was bleeding. Blinking in confusion the Prince rose and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror above the washbasin he found that the blood was from a split lip. Taking a towel he began to still the bleeding. "It was a dream" he muttered confused as to why a wound he had received in a dream was present in real life, and as to why the split lip was the only wound that was present, for his back was not on fire from the whipping in the dream. Shaking his head in wonder he stared into the mirror, though the bleeding had ceased there was a large cut on his lower lip. Scooping water from the basin Legolas washed his face clean of any remnants of blood.

Some time later Legolas left his chambers almost colliding with his Father. "Good Morning, Adar" he said with a smile.

The King smiled as he looked at his son, his eyes taking in the cut on his son's lip. "Legolas, I asked you not to leave the grounds at night without my knowledge. Mirkwood is not a safe place at night. You know that"

"I didn't leave the grounds" Legolas protested, not sure if he wanted to tell his Father the truth. "I…"

Thranduil glared at his son "Legolas, I do not mean to sound harsh but Mirkwood is getting a darker place as the years pass. I know that you find it difficult to avoid trouble, and I just don't want you getting injured."

"Adar, I swear I did not leave the grounds. I acquired this in a dream" Legolas replied

"You have thought up some good lies in the past Legolas but that is not one of them" Thranduil replied with a slight smile

A frown appeared on the prince's face "Adar, it is not a lie" he insisted,.

"Legolas, how can a wound you acquire in a dream be present in real life?" Thranduil asked before turning and walking down the corridor leaving his son in the corridor alone.

Legolas was not alone for long however. He was shortly joined by the twin sons of Elrond, and his friends; Elladan and Elrohir.

"Legolas!" exclaimed Elladan "What are our plans for today?" for the past few days the sky had been darkened by rain clouds and the four friends had been kept inside the halls of Thranduil by rain and a strict healer who had insisted they stayed inside because she 'was not prepared to heal any injuries and treat and mortal maladies they returned with', today however the sky had brightened and a warm sun shone down on Mirkwood.

"Well," Legolas paused "We could stay here again. Or we could go out into Mirkwood"

"I would much prefer the second idea" Elrohir replied "When do we leave"

"Allow me to get my weapons and then we can find Estel and leave as soon as we are all ready" Legolas replied, the nights events rapidly leaving his mind at the thought of a day out in Mirkwood alongside his three closest friends.

_How any being can call you a friend I do not know! Look at what you did to me!_

Legolas looked around in shock as the voice entered his mind" Who said that?" Legolas asked, the question gaining looks of confusion from the twins

"No one said anything Legolas" Elladan replied glancing at his twin. "You must be hearing things"

He shook his head "But I…" Legolas stopped deciding not to press the issue. Hearing things no-one else is -after all- not a good sign. Turning around he headed back to his chamber.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Elrohir asked noting his friend's strange behaviour.

"I…I am fine" Legolas replied, with that he re-entered his chamber, as he picked up his knives and quiver the voice returned

_Are you really fine? You always wanted to be like your Father He was your hero! But he isn't as weak as you is he? It was your Mother your weakness is from! She was weak!_

"Stop it!" snapped Legolas spinning around "that isn't true!"

_But she is dead-isn't she! Whereas I am alive-even after what I've been through, and now I am powerful._

Legolas looked around with narrowed eyes "Who are you?" he muttered

_That you will find out soon enough_

"Legolas, are you ready?" Elladan asked looking into the room.

The elf Prince looked over dazedly "What? Oh, yes I am ready" he replied, fastening the quiver onto his back and grabbing his bow "Let's go"

"Are you sure you are well Legolas" Elladan asked "You seem very distant today"

"I am fine" Legolas assured him with a smile as he walked to the door "Let us find Estel"

They found Estel in the kitchen eating an apple; the mortal looked up as they entered the room "Ailin has given us food. I presume we are going out today" the mortal said. Though he had only met Legolas a few weeks ago, the pair shared a great friendship that had only been gained after a period of distrust.

"I must thank her" Legolas replied as he looked over at the food the cook had provided, she always kept the younger elves well fed and like all the other elves in Mirkwood, loved the young prince. "She has once again given us more than we need" he laughed and looked at the twins "but these two eat more than enough anyway"

"We do not!" replied Elrohir with feigned indignity.

The four elves left the kitchens carrying their food and headed towards the stables.

The sun shone through the trees bathing the four elves in sunlight, a welcome relief from the recent storms that had plagued the area. The dark passages of Mirkwood seemed eerily quiet for the time of year; no birds sang their peaceful songs and no forest creatures ran across the path. The forest seemed empty, as if it was waiting for something to occur. Legolas at home in the forest of Mirkwood and knowledgeable to its many dangers rode slightly ahead, his eyes darting warily from side to side, fully aware that something was not quite right. He brought his horse to a halt and looked around; half expecting orcs to burst out of the bushes at any moment-it was not unlikely in Mirkwood, where it seemed like evil was lurking around every bend of the winding pathways, and many an elf had fallen foul of a lurking spider or a party of orcs, often with disastrous results. Legolas, therefore could not be accused of being over wary, for he had been one of the unwary victims many a time-too many times if you asked his Father who according to the elf-prince worried too much, yet both Father and Son agreed that their realm was a dangerous place to live. This time was no different. Everything seemed to suggest danger was near, even the rustling of the leaves screamed out warnings of danger. The four friends suspected something was amiss and Legolas and the twins would have placed a lot on the chance that something would happen-it usually did.

The trees then opened up into a large clearing containing a shallow pool and a waterfall that tumbled from an outcrop of rocks. It was a secluded place that Legolas and the twins often visited. It was peaceful there and somewhere they could relax. For Legolas it was a place he could abandon the title of prince for a few hours. But there was also another reason for his love of this place. His Father had once told him it was where he had met Legolas' mother, and where they had continued to meet, it was also one of the few places they had often visited together. He was ever at peace here, even though he knew if some problem came up one of Mirkwood's warriors could easily find him, they were near here at all times, keeping a watchful eye on the King's son.

Estel, on his first visit here, stared wide eyed at everything he saw, shocked that a land that had sounded so dark and gloomy from the tales in books, and yet so exciting from the tales of his brother's adventures could contain a place so beautiful and peaceful. The forest was different from anything he had ever imagined. The whole realm was very different from Rivendell.

"By the valar" he whispered as he dismounted, gazing around the clearing, taking in all its beauty. Watching the leaves move in the gentle breeze, and listening to the melodious song of the water cascading into the small pool

"It's wonderful isn't it" Legolas said coming up behind him

"It is" Estel agreed "I never expected Mirkwood to be so beautiful"

Legolas laughed merrily "Everyplace is beautiful-even if only to those who live there, many people just don't take time to see things though the eyes of the inhabitants"

"What do you mean?" Estel asked facing the young elf Prince

"People are always rushing around on their daily tasks. I myself am guilty of that many a day, they don't stop to see the more beautiful sights that surround them" the Prince smiled wryly "I wish I had more time to do just that"

Estel nodded, knowing the Prince spoke the truth. In the week that he had been in Mirkwood, Legolas had often had to leave his friends to help his Father solve some problem or other. Always described by the king's advisors as crucial and often described by Legolas as unimportant

"I think everyone needs more time to do that" Estel said

"Yes" replied Legolas "even many elves have too little time to relax. Despite the fact we are immortal"

"So what precisely are you doing?" called Elladan called from by the pool "Come help us prepare the lunch!"

Legolas laughed "Very well, at least we can then move on down river"

"We are not staying here?" Estel asked

A smile appeared on the Prince's face "No, we shall show you more of Mirkwood. And down river shall be more secluded, less guards" he replied

After a short lunch they stood and carried on down the path. Legolas feeling particularly relieved that the voice had not trouble him for a while.

Yet another problem was arising…

The four friends did not notice the darkening skies

Another storm was on the horizon…

**TBC…**

Well tune in tomorrow for the next instalment of 'Dangerous Games'

Aranel


	2. Storm

**I meant to post this last night. But had a problem and I couldn't log on. So here's yesterday's chapter.**

**Mornflower: Yeah, the summary ended up as 'fsf' because it wasn't letting me upload, so I tried with a shorter summary, and it worked, I changed it now though.**

**Chapter 2**

The skies were much darker a few hours later and the companions knew a storm was approaching. They all knew they would have to find some shelter, or they could end up in serious trouble. They had no knowledge of how serious the storm would be. If they had they would have surely turned round and headed back to Mirkwood. "We'll wait out the storm, there are some caves ahead" Legolas called, struggling to be heard above the rising winds. "Hurry"

The four friends set off towards the river walked heads bowed leading their horses to the river.

By the time they reached he river, the storm had got progressively worse. Legolas looked across to the other side of the river and turned to his friends, "Let me lead the horses" he said, seeing the looks of protest shot his way from the twins he added "I know which places in this river are likely to be safer, and which are not. You can follow me afterwards." Without waiting for a reply he collected the horses by their makeshift reins and stepped into the river, at once he gasped at the sheer coldness of the water. Then bracing himself he led the four horses into the water.

Estel watched Legolas walk through the river apprehensively; when he saw the elf prince reach the other side he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you coming?"

Estel started at the sound of the voice, looking around in alarm. He relaxed when he realised that it was only Elladan who was stood knee deep in water

"What? Oh! Yes" Estel replied walking towards them, feeling slightly stupid at not having noticed the twins crossing the stream.

As Estel stepped into the stream he gasped at the sheer coldness of the water, cursing he took another step towards Elladan who stood chest deep in the centre of the stream. Elrohir, the mortal noticed as he took another step, had already reached the other side and was standing with Legolas waiting for him. Deciding it would be better to hurry Estel waded deeper into the stream. However his inexperience in Mirkwood was evident-he knew not where to place his feet-and stumbled many a time, and as he neared Elladan, he slipped on a moss covered rock. Falling forward he reached out for the nearest object, which unfortunately was Elladan. He grasped the elf's tunic, pulling him under the water with him. The two elves on the bank watched with horror as they disappeared under the raging waters. After a few seconds of waiting, Estel's head appeared from the water, spluttering he managed to crawl to where Legolas held out his arm to pull him in. Elrohir stood looking out at the waters waiting for his twin to resurface. After a few more moments the younger twin waded back into the water, calling his twins name over and over again. Legolas watched as he handed Estel a spare blanket from his own pack. Elrohir ducked under the water searching for a sign of his brother. Searching the bottom his hand brushed against something that felt strangely like hair. Reaching out Elrohir grabbed the body and swam upwards, resurfacing with a large gasp for air. Looking at the figure in his arms he was relieved to find it was Elladan. "Thank Elbereth" he breathed swimming to shore and helping Legolas push his unconscious twin onto the grass and then into the cave. Kneeling over him Legolas began to resuscitate Elladan, in a matter of moments the twin spluttered and coughed up water, "Wha…what happened" he breathed.

"You nearly drowned. Are you alright?" Legolas said stepping back to allow a relieved Elrohir to pull him brother into an embrace,

"I'm fine, except I think I've broken my ankle and I'm unable to breathe" he shoved his twin away from him, "Get off me Elrohir. I'm alive!"

"When you didn't surface…I thought…"

"Yes you thought. And as usual you were wrong" Elladan replied

"Stop bickering," Legolas laughed "You simply worry about each other far too much!" he glanced over at Estel, who was sat huddled in the blanket, "Estel, are you well?" he asked concernedly.

"I…I am fine," the mortal replied "Just a little cold"

"A fire would be a good idea" said Elladan. Legolas looked at him; the Elf Prince did not like to light a fire in the midst of Mirkwood. Few did. The horrors a fire could attract were not the kind that he wished to fight, he looked around at the shivering mortal.

"I do not sense any evil he agreed and anything that dares venture out in this storm, must either be desperate or stupid."

"Which are we?" laughed Elladan

"Well, I don't know about me, but you definitely fit into the latter category" replied Elrohir with a grin. "Where is that fire Legolas!" he yelled

"Well that's nice" Legolas said entering the cave "I'm the Prince of this realm and I still get order…" he stopped "Did you hear that?" he said

"Hear what?" asked Estel confusedly. But Legolas wasn't listening

"There. That. Elladan, Elrohir, did you hear that?"

"Legolas we can't hear anything" Elladan asked shooting a glance at his twin

"Someone needs help" Legolas said, dropping the wood and walking to the cave entrance and grabbing his weapons.

"Where are you going?" Elladan demanded

"I have to go; I'm Prince of this realm. If someone is in trouble I'm expected to help them"

"We are coming too then" Estel said, rising shakily.

"No!" Legolas said "I'm going alone. Elladan you can't walk on your ankle, Estel, you are not going out of this cave. Ilyanna would kill us if she saw you"

"It's just a cold" Estel protested

"Elrohir, you need to stay here, if there is any trouble, they'll need your help." And with that he disappeared into the stormy night.

Legolas stepped into the midst of the storm and pulled his hood over his face, he then began to make his way along the river bank, the voice-definitely that of a female was still crying out for help, mixed with it were the sounds of sobbing.

"Where are you" he yelled, hearing the cry again he raced off in the direction it came from, the cry becoming more frequent and louder. "I'm coming!" called "Hold on" then the cries ceased. He burst into a clearing; breathing deeply "Where are you?" he called again…then all went silent. The prince no longer heard the sounds of the storm…instead a void filled his mind, blocking out all sound.

_Thought I was gone did you? Well…I never left. I lured you here and like a fool you fell for it!_

Legolas turned around

_And this time you won't escape and neither will your friends. Yes they too will be taken care off_

"Who are you?" Legolas snapped "And if you hurt my friends I shall kill you!"

_And how do you propose to kill a voice in your head? Ah, do not be foolish little Prince. You cannot defeat me! _

"And how can a voice in my head do me harm?" Legolas fired back

_Quite Easily little Prince, Quite Easily, You do not know how much pain I shall cause you! _

Pain erupted in Legolas' mind; he cried out in agony and fell to his knees clutching his head. As quickly as it had occurred however, the pain passed and the elf prince got shakily to his feet.

Looking around the clearing he shuddered and began to walk away, but as he reached the edge of the clearing he slowly turned…his eyes widened with terror at what he heard. An unmistakable noise…Orcs!

Cursing Legolas turned around and fled the clearing…

Back at the cave, the sons of Elrond were getting worried about Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir sat against one of the walls silently, while Estel sat by the fire looking out into the woods, it was dark, dreary, and wet. The trees towered high above and the storm still showed no signs of letting up. "Where do you think Legolas is?" He asked

"I really don't know" Elladan replied "He shouldn't have gone out in this weather. His Father will murder us if anything happens to him" but Estel wasn't listening, he was staring out into the woods…

"Elladan…Elrohir…" he whispered.

"What is it?"

"Are those Eyes?" Estel whispered

Elrohir came to stand behind him and looked into the tall trees, suddenly he cursed. For he too could see the yellow eyes staring at him from the branches, branches they could use to cross the river.

"Get away from the fire Estel!" he hissed pulling the startled mortal into the shadows, get your sword ready!"

"What are they?" asked Estel

"Spiders" replied Elrohir casting a dark look at his twin. "One of most evil things to dwell in Mirkwood,"

"Spiders!" Estel whispered his eyes widening in terror

"Yes, they are very fast, and their poison can be deadly. The easiest way to kill them is to slice open the underbelly" Elrohir told him

"But…"

"To do that though you'll have to blind them"

A rustling in trees outside the cave, made the three brothers start. Then a clicking noise sounded through the storm…and yellow eyes began to appear in the cave entrance…

**TBC…**

**I'll post 3 either tonight or tomorrow**


	3. Spiders, orcs and wargs Oh My!

**Sorry for the delay. **

**I have exams at the moment you see, so a lot of my time is spent revising for those. I will be back to normal in a few weeks though. But for now chapter 3. **

**arqueni-telrunya: It's not schizophrenia. And it's actually not a lady, does it give you the impression it's a lady? Tell me, please. Cos I didn't think it did. BTW. When do we get the next instalment of betrayal deception? **

**Chapter 3**

Legolas raced through the woods he could still hear the orcs behind him, and from the sounds of it there were wargs with them. The elf glanced up into the treetops, normally he would have used the branches as a means of escape, but in this weather…he was safer on the ground.

The howling of the wargs drew his attention and he looked back over his shoulder through the trees he could see a lone warg racing towards him, drawing a knife he slashed the warg across the throat, killing it.

"And I'm going to leave the perfect scent trail for those beasts" he cursed-momentarily considering throwing the knife into a bush…but the thought of loosing a weapon given to him by his Father was not a thing he wished to consider.

Running on, darting through the trees the elf knew that his pursuers were gaining on him. The smell of blood on his knife drawing them on…but Legolas knew these woods better than anyone and on a calm night could easily loose a pursuer in the trees.

But tonight was not a calm night…

Pausing to gather his breath Legolas looked around and froze. He knew the orcs plan. He knew where they had chased him. He was heading towards the South of Mirkwood, and he guessed their aim was to drive him towards Dol Guldur…

Turning he ran east, aiming to lead the orcs back North, to their deaths.

Estel shuddered as five large spiders entered the cave, and looked around for a potential meal.

"Do not show fear; it only aids them" Elrohir whispered, so quietly the mortal had to strain his ears to hear.

"How can I not show fear-I hate spiders!" Estel replied, realising his mistake when a pair of eyes turned to face them

"Now you've made them mad" Elladan said, from his seat against the wall, he clutched a sword-he had refused to be defenceless, despite being unable to stand unaided.

"And that's not a good thing" stated Elrohir leaping at a spider that appeared on his right. He slashed at its face spraying the others with the pieces of the spider's eyes. Before kicking the spider onto its back and stabbing it with his sword.

Estel stared in shock as one spider approached him "Go for the eyes first" he whispered" as it crept closer and closer. Then he leapt at the spider, slashing with his sword, only to find that he had missed the eyes and instead severed three of the spiders legs, the Spider hissed in anger and attempted to move towards Estel on only five legs, Estel walked towards it, and sank his sword into the spiders bulbous eyes causing the beast to screech in pain, then he swung his sword at the Spider's neck, separating it from its body, and spraying the spider's blood around the room.

Then he looked around, Elrohir had dispatched another spider, and was fighting a third, and Elladan was fighting the final one…Estel ran to Elladan's side and sank his sword into the spiders back…the spider turned on him only to promptly have its head sliced off. Elladan sat behind was sprayed in blood,

"Thank you Estel" he said sarcastically wiping the blood from his face.

Estel grinned, and turned around, he watched Elrohir plunge his sword into the belly of the last spider, and breathed a sigh of relief.

But as he did this, he chanced to glance upwards, and saw, to his horror, a large spider, bigger than any he had seen previously. Without thinking the mortal ran forward, and pushed Elrohir out of the way, just as it fell on the floor.

Then, ignoring Elrohir's complaints he snatched up the younger twin's fallen sword and his own and leapt at the spider, which had now turned its attention on Elrohir…

The mortal landed on the spiders back, and crossing his swords drove them into the spider's back. The Spider rose up onto his hind legs throwing the mortal to the cave floor, and knocking the blades out of his hands. It then, before the mortal could get to his feet turned to face him, and began to advance on him slowly…

Legolas continued to race through the woods, leading the orcs north as he had aimed to do. Though, the elf was now tiring, and he was far from safety. The Orcs however still ran on behind him…now much closer. Legolas looked over his shoulder and carried on sprinting away.

Estel fumbled at his belt, his hand slippery with the spider's blood, he grasped his knife and pulled it out of his belt, just as he spider loomed over him. He stabbed his knife into the roof of the Spider's mouth. It screamed in pain as the knife sliced into its hide, and then reared up, giving Estel the opening to slice open its belly. The Spider stood no chance, a moment later it fell dead, landing on top of Estel.

"Estel!" Elrohir cried rushing forward and rolling the spider off Estel. The mortal looked up at him, "I'm alive" he stated grinning, "Now help me up!"

"No." Elrohir replied "You're covered in spider blood and you look foul"

"That's nice. You don't look to good yourself" replied Estel, getting to his feet.

"I must agree. Whatever you have been doing? But I'm not sure I want to know?!" The three span around at the sound of a new voice only to come face to face with King Thranduil.

"Lord Thranduil!" Elladan replied, with a wry grin "It was spiders"

"I can see that!" Thranduil replied "But…" he trailed off as he realised something

"Where is Legolas!" he demanded

"He heard something…and went to investigate" Elrohir replied

"And you didn't go with him!" Thranduil snapped

"He wouldn't let us. Lord Thranduil, Elladan has broken his ankle and Estel is not well, they would be more of a hindrance than help to him, and I had to stay to make sure they were not attacked"

"Good job you did of that" the elf king muttered "How long ago did he leave"

"About two hours ago"

"Thank you." He turned to face the soldiers behind him; three of you can accompany these young elves back to the halls. The others will accompany me to find my son. And get him out of whatever trouble he is in this time." The king gave an exasperated sigh as he climbed on his horse. "We ride now!" he added, riding off East.

Legolas carried on running through the woods, his cloak at this time was soaked and clung to him and his hair was plastered against his head. He knew he was running out of breath. But he also knew he had to keep running.

Chancing a glance over his shoulder as he heard the clamour of the orcs become louder, this however turned out to be a mistake, for the normally agile Prince then tripped over a fallen branch and sprawled onto the ground. As he did this he felt something stab into his leg. Gasping in pain he searched for the intrusion, and discovered, that part of the tree branch was stuck in his leg. Just as he felt things couldn't have got worse, Legolas saw the first few orcs burst from the trees. All could have turned into a disaster, but it was at that moment that arrows burst from trees, and a troupe of elves rode out from the trees. Thranduil leapt of his horse and stabbed an orc through the stomach before beheading another. The body of this one landed on Legolas' prone form, shoving the body off him, the elf Prince decided it was possibly better to get a little aid.

"Adar!" he called "I could use a bit of help" the King turned around and saw his son,

With an exasperated sigh he moved over to his son

"Legolas Get up" he groaned

"I can't, it seems that I have impaled my self on a tree root" Legolas said, grimacing with pain as his leg moved slightly. He heard his father groan even as the king sank down into the mud beside him.

"This is going to hurt" the king warned, the he seized his son's leg and pulled it away from the branch.

Legolas could not help but cry out in pain as his father removed the branch from his leg. He hardly felt his Father wrap a piece of cloth around his leg before he passed out.

Thranduil looked down at his unconscious son, then round at the warriors who were killing the remaining orcs. Then he placed Legolas on his horse and leapt up behind him, "We must get back to Mirkwood" he called riding away back towards his halls.

**TBC…**

I'll be back soon. Most likely Saturday.

Oh yeah, happy b'day to Orlando Bloom


	4. Peace at last?

**Well, I'm back with chapter 4**

**Astalder: Legolas won't be ok, he rarely is. And as for the tree, wasn't looking where he was going, and the root was sticking up because of the storm, I think. It didn't tell me. But Leggy's connection with nature isn't a big part of this fic. **

**Mornflower: It takes very little to amuse me. Don't worry. Heehee…computers flinching. (Mine doesn't do that sulks)**

**Well anyway, here's chapter 4…**

**Chapter 4**

Legolas stirred, and opened his eyes. It was night time; he sat up and looked around. Seeing there was no one around he got out of the bed and limped over to the balcony and looked down into the moon lit gardens. The wind blew against him lithe form wrapping around him and tugging at his hair. But his happiness was short-lived, the door opened, and a familiar footfall was heard entering the room. Legolas span around. He was right

It was his Father…and the king was not happy.

"Adar" Legolas greeted the king with a smile

Thranduil looked over at his son "Ah so you have awakened." The King's voice was dangerously quiet, a sign of his anger.

Legolas nodded "Yes," he replied with a smile

"Good. Then I wish to discuss what happened last night" the King said "What were you thinking of! You could have been killed! Or worse! The orcs could have taken you to Dol Guldur!" he paused "You know what evil lies to the South of this forest! You should be more careful!"

"Adar…" Legolas began "I heard a noise; I thought someone was in trouble. I am the Prince; I am expected to protect my people!"

"You cannot protect anyone by getting yourself killed!" Thranduil exploded "And you do not protect them alone! Legolas have I taught you nothing!"

Legolas looked at his Father, annoyed at this injustice, "Adar! I apologise if I get myself killed while trying to protect those dearest to me! But I know you too would give your life for Mirkwood. Or me."

Thranduil nodded "I would, but you are my son! It is my duty to protect you"

"As it is mine to protect Mirkwood and her people, and you" Legolas fired back "Adar, if you were alone in Mirkwood, are you denying you would come to my aid if I so needed it." He could see his Father giving in.

"The bond between you and I is different Legolas!" the King looked into his son's eyes "Legolas, I do not wish to discus this further. I do not say what you did was right, I only wish you would be more careful" with those words the king turned and walked out of the room.

Legolas followed him "Adar I am sorry" he said touching his father's tense shoulder "Really I am"

Thranduil then did something unexpected he turned and embraced his son "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry" he said "I just worry about you ion Nin."

Legolas nodded "I know…" he muttered "and I'm sorry I cause you so much worry."

Thranduil smiled and kissed the top of Legolas' head. "You don't mean too…I caused my father as much worry…"

Legolas shook his head in disbelief "Adar…"

He was cut short when Elrohir and Estel burst into the room, "Thank the valar!" Elrohir sighed while embracing Legolas, while Estel stood behind him.

Legolas glanced over at him "Are you alright Estel?" looking pointedly at the bandage on his arm. The mortal had received the injury in the incident with the spiders.

Estel smiled "I'm fine, I'm fine" he insisted. "What about…"

Legolas laughed "A little leg injury isn't going to slow me down. I'm already insisting I visit the gardens today."

Elrohir laughed softly "Ever the troublemaker Legolas" the younger twin commented

Legolas placed a hand on his old friends shoulder "How is he?" he asked gently

"He's fine being forced to lie in…Elladan!"

The other twin had limped into the room "Hello Legolas, how are you faring"

Elrohir turned on his twin "You should be resting"

Elladan shook his head "stop fussing over me" he demanded. "I'm well" he looked at Legolas, "I think we should…"

"What ever do you think you are doing!?" shrieked a voice from the door, the four elves turned to see the menacing form of Ilyanna the healer. "Estel, I told you the prince needs some rest"

"It's just a…" Estel protested

"Now!" Ilyanna yelled, "And same goes for you Elladan, Elrohir escort your brother to his room. And as for you Prince Legolas! You should have more sense!"

Legolas, normally so brave in the face of evil quailed under the tirade of the healer. "I am…" he started

"Don't you even dare suggest you are fine!" Ilyanna snapped herding Legolas back to the bed;

Legolas dared a glance at the door, where he saw his Father laughing to himself "Adar! Tell her I am fine" he pleaded

Thranduil chuckled "Ilyanna never listens to me" he pointed out

Legolas groaned "But you are the king…"

Ilyanna sighed as she forced Legolas back into the bed "I don't care if he is Lady Elbereth. You are not leaving this room until you are healed!" Legolas grumbled under his breath, words not meant to be heard. However things like that cannot be promised…

"Don't you dare speak like a common urchin" She scolded on hearing his words "You are a prince, you should act like one"

Thranduil chuckled as he watched her leave and went to sit beside his son "Ever the fiery one" he said "and just as stubborn as you" he smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, gaining protests from his son. "Am I forgiven for my anger earlier?"

"As always" replied Legolas "And I for my rash actions?"

Thranduil stroked his son's hair gently "I blame myself for that?" the king grinned "after all it is I you inherited it from"

The Prince smiled, barely holding back a yawn "You…."

Thranduil interrupted him "You need some sleep ion-nin. I see you are tired"

Legolas protested, but his words fell on deaf ears. His Father rose to his feet and swept promptly out of the room, however at the door the king stopped "besides, it is late" Legolas watched him go before drifting into a peaceful sleep

But the Elf Prince's sleep was not peaceful; he twisted and turned in his bed as he tried to achieve some rest. But the voice would not allow him this.

"_You escaped my clutched once little Prince?" _It hissed_ "You won't a second time"_

Legolas was certain he recognised the voice; it was if it lingered from a long forgotten dream or memory. Waking suddenly he found himself in darkness. Even the moon had fled to hide behind a cloud, no longer shining its pale yellow light into the Prince's bed chamber. Where Legolas felt some presence other than his own

Legolas knew he was not alone…

He reached out to the bedside table where he always left a single dagger. His hand searched around frantically, but not once did he feel the hard cold steel of the blade or the silver hilt.

The dagger was no longer there…and if that was the case…

Legolas leapt of bed, feeling a sudden terror at being alone with a hidden assailant, in his current condition it was impossible to try to escape, or fight the intruder. And to call for guards, by the time they reached him he would be dead.

"Who is there?" he called his keen eyes scanning the shadows, he saw nothing…

But there was no answer…

The prince repeated his question and once again, there was no answer. But then, a shadow rose up in front of him. Legolas cursed his blindness and backed away, knocking into the tall single candelabra which stood by his bed it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Legolas glanced at it and prayed it would have alerted someone.

But his hope was short lived, for someone behind him grabbed his wrist, Legolas cried out, as he realised the strength of the man grip had broken his wrist. He tried to pull away, but the second man swung an object at the side of his head, and the prince saw no more

**TBC…**

**Er...bye**


	5. Haunting Memories

**Well, I'm back. And you didn't like that last cliffie did you…**

**Um…no I guess you didn't**

**Mornflower: I can be so cruel to you because I enjoy it…like I enjoy being mean to Legolas**

**Astalder27: You must know me too well…Poor Legolas never gets an easy life**

**Chapter 5**

Thranduil woke with a start as he heard a crash, wondering what it was. He rose and walked out of his chamber and down the corridor that held his private rooms. At the end of the corridor, he turned to the guard stationed there "What was that crash just then?"

"My Lord." The guard said in manner of greeting, "I did not…" his words were cut short by a cry.

Thranduil looked up, and broke into a run. That voice, he knew that voice. He raced around the final corner and raced to his son's room, and pulled the door open.

The room was empty; the candelabra lay on its side, beside a smashed vase. The bed covers were crumpled. "Oh no" the King muttered in distress "Not again!" he was joined then by a number of other guards. Turning to face them his face belied his true feelings, those of fear and worry. "Get out there and find my son!" he snapped. Only when they were alone did he allow his head to fall into his hands. "Oh Legolas" he whispered again "What has happened to you this time?"

Legolas woke sometime later only to find himself hanging in chains from the roof of a cave, his broken wrist in considerable pain after being placed in an iron manacle, the prince glanced around, testing the strength of his bonds as he sought out any signs of danger in the dark damp cave. He could barely make out the hanging stalactites and huge Stalagmites. Letting out a deep sigh he muttered "Why does it always have to be caves"

"Because" stated a cold voice "I know you hate the darkness"

Legolas froze; it was the voice that had been plaguing him "Who are you? What do you want with me?" he demanded, at once the room was flooded with light, light that shone from many small elven lamps, the same as those used in all elven kingdoms. His questions remained unanswered save for a long cold laugh which echoed around the cavern. The man who had spoken stood not too far in front of him; draped in a black coat, in a single movement the man removed his hood.

Legolas found himself staring at one of the most hideous creatures he had ever seen, and it was only after a few moments that he realised that this figure was an elf. The right side of the man's face was dead, wrinkled beyond belief and a sickly pale colour, the right eye was blind, and no hair would ever grow on that side of his head. The other side of his face was that of a normal elf, a cold eye stared at the prince, nestled in what must once have been a pleasant handsome face. The elf had no hair on that side of his face either. But the thing that scared Legolas the most was the fact that this elf could be no other that, an elf he had once known, the elf that in his childhood had tormented him, an elf he had thought dead…

"Erunno" the prince breathed, hardly daring to believe it. "I thought…"

"Silence" spat the elf "Eru abandoned me years ago; I do not use his foul name now. I am Raenthír as a child so helpfully named me"

"Raenthír? Crooked Face?" Legolas breathed "But…"

The elf turned to face him "You will not address me such! To you I am no other but your master. Surely you understand that by now. I must repay you for ruining my life!"

"How did I ruin your life? That is not clear to me" Legolas asked

The man stormed over to stand before Legolas, seizing the Prince's chin he forced him to look into his eyes. "Can you not see?" he hissed "Can you not see Little Prince! I am foul. I am forever turned away from towns! And it is your fault!"

Legolas shook his head. "But I do not…Ah!" the Prince cried out as the elf slapped him across the face "Shut your mouth!" he spat "You do remember. Of course you remember that day, do not be foolish little Prince! I led you into the forest, with the hope of loosing you. Most unfortunately we were attacked by spiders and it was I who was nearly killed"

As the realisation dawned on the Prince, he became angry "How was that my fault?" he asked his voice barely hiding his anger, "You were the one aiming to kill me!"

Raenthír laughed "I was not trying to kill you, merely to scare you. I am not so stupid not to realise your death would mean my death! I know it still does and that is why you will not die at my hands"

Groaning inwardly Legolas strained against his chains "Only at your foul words" he snapped, not heeding the advice he had told himself so many times before. '_Never show your feelings!'_ his mind was screaming at him, "You deserve your name, Raenthír!"

The elf smiled coldly at the Prince, a smile that made him look more twisted than usual, "A child gave me that name. Not long after leaving Mirkwood, She came up to me and said 'Why are you ugly, crooked face?' I killed her, and took on the name Raenthír" Legolas gasped and Raenthír laughed at the look of horror on his face. "Don't worry Little Prince; I killed everyone else in that village too!"

Legolas stared at him, shocked that anyone could commit an act of such brutality, men had died on his blades, but he had always had an honourable reason for their deaths, and he had never committed such a massacre! "How…Why?" he finally asked

"That is none of your business!" replied the dark elf "But I may tell you one day, but let us discuss the past first, did you miss your old companion…"

_FLASHBACK_

"Legolas, O your highness. Where are you?" Legolas pressed his body closer to the bole of the tree and begged for a way of escape. He was stuck "I know you're up there!" the voice called again "And if you don't come down here now, I will be forced to tell your Ada you hit Vanye again!"

In the tree, Legolas paled, afraid of his father's punishment, last time Erunno had told the king Legolas had hit the female maiden, Legolas had been confined to his room for a week. He climbed swiftly out of the tree to stand before Erunno and his friends Mapalon and Tirno. On his appearance Tirno reached out and grabbed the collar of Legolas' shirt and pulled him close "Don't do that again, stupid elf!" he snapped tossing Legolas to the ground.

The Prince cried out softly and looked up at Erunno "Stop it!" he said tears in his eyes.

This however only made the elves laugh "Now he's crying!" laughed Erunno, "Poor little Prince"

Legolas hurriedly wiped his eyes "No I'm not!" he replied quickly. He climbed to his feet "I'll be going home now. It's getting late!"

Erunno stepped forward, "I thought you wanted to play with us, we know a brilliant game!"

Legolas looked around intrigued, "What is it?" he asked

Erunno smiled; glad to have the Prince's attention. "It is called Masters and Servant,"

Legolas cocked his head to one side "How do you play?" he asked

"Well," Erunno began "Me, Mapalon and Tirno are the masters of our realm and you are our servant and you have to do whatever we say, and if you don't we can punish you!"

Legolas paused, not quite liking this "Can I not be a master too?" he asked

Erunno laughed "Then there would be no point to the game. We need a servant, and as you are the youngest. That has to be you!"

Legolas bit his lip and nodded "Can I be a master next time though"

Mapalon looked over at Erunno "Maybe" he laughed. "Now first…"

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"You do remember Masters and Servants don't you" laughed Raenthír "I always enjoyed that game, didn't you" Legolas ignored him "Let us play that game now, your first task is to address me as 'My lord'"

Legolas fixed his with a deadly glare "I will never address you in such a way" he spat

"Then you shall be punished" replied the elf stepping into the shadows "Callin!" he called, Legolas looked around and froze, a large Southron warrior strode out of the shadows clenching a leather whip in his hand, pieces of glass and metal were pushed through the leather , and the end was cruelly barbed. He stood in front of Legolas and waved the whip before his eyes, the colour drained out of Legolas' face as he realised the amount of pain he would be put through, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth the elf braced himself for the impact…

The first blow of the whip fell heavily on Legolas' back ripping into it and tearing away his clothing. The pain was so intense he could not help whimpering in pain, he had been whipped many times before, but never before had a whipping been so painful…

The whip fell again and again, shredding his clothes, falling all over his body and with every blow Legolas bit back a scream of agony; it was not until Legolas hung there, naked except for the few tattered remains of his clothes, his back, buttocks and legs coated in his own blood. Blood that still cascaded down his limp form, Legolas looked up at Raenthír, tears streaming down his face and blonde hair falling across it, having come loose from its braid, "Let…" he whispered his voice hard, and still containing strength "Let me go…"

Raenthír laughed mercilessly "You want to run home to your Ada?" he asked a hint of mocking laughter in his voice. "Too bad you cannot, you are at my mercy and you can only leave when I allow it!"

Legolas muttered something under his breath, but Raenthír must have overheard for he stormed over and slapped Legolas sharply across the face. Legolas' head snapped to the side at the impact and he felt blood well up in his mouth, the elf prince was not broken yet though…summing up his strength he spat the blood at his captor,

Raenthír roared with anger and seized Legolas' throat. "You still have spirit little elf…I wonder how long it will take me to rip it from your soul. And I wonder how I shall do that…"

Legolas glared at the man. "I have suffered every torture imaginable, you will not break me so easily!" he said

"Oh I will…do you wonder why you did not black out in that beating?" the elf asked

Legolas stared at him, he had prayed for mercy, for oblivion, but it had not come "What did…"

Raenthír laughed "A drug Legolas, I know of a drug that will prevent you from blacking out. It was on the whip. You will experience every torture, and you will have no escape!" he laughed "but for now, we will leave you in peace." He took the torch from a wall bracket and left the chamber, closing the wooden door behind him and leaving Legolas in complete darkness, it pressed in on him causing him fear. Yet in his head, he knew his earlier words were a lie. There was one torture Legolas had not yet experienced. His thoughts drifted back to his dream almost two nights ago. "Adar," he whispered "be careful…" but in his heart he knew his father would not sit around idly while he was missing.

Legolas knew that his Father would be brought here soon, and that both would pay the price that was not theirs to pay…

**TBC…**

**I'm going to run now. The muses (Legolas, Thranduil, The twins, Estel and Elrond) are chasing me and they want to kill me!!**

**cackles and sends flying monkeys after them...**

**Muahahahaha! Fly my pretties fly!!**

**O.K. enough with the Wizard of OZ references… there are going to be no more! (I love that film….a childhood favourite)**

**Aranel of Mirkwood**


	6. The past can hurt

**Well, here's chapter 6. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you guys!**

**Deana: Not too unrecognisable…in fact totally recognisable, I have a worse torture in store for Legolas….MUAHAHAHAHA…Ahem**

**Astalder27: Yes I hate Raenthir too. But that's not a reason to kill him. Poor Thranduil, yes poor poor poor Thranduil…**

**By the way, this chapter is the main reason for the R rating, if you don't like it don't flame. Please.**

**Chapter 6**

"My Lord the horses tire. We should stop!" Elrohir rode to the front of the column of soldiers to join Thranduil.

The king turned a cold eye on the twin "I will not stop until I find Legolas" he said angrily. Yet Elrohir could detect the twinge of despair in the elven king's voice.

He placed a hand on the king's shoulder "We will find him, but to do so we need to rest the horses. We will not stay here for long I promise.

"Elrohir!"

Estel rode up beside Elrohir and smiled worriedly "I don't think they came this way. Shouldn't we have seen some sign already?"

Thranduil nodded "We should. We will return to my halls and continue our search tomorrow.

Elrohir turned to face the king "I will send a missive to my father on returning. I will ask for his aid."

"Please do" was Thranduil's reply as he rode away to the other end of the column. Elrohir turned to Estel, "He is worried, every time Legolas disappears he fears he will be killed and he loves Legolas very much."

Estel nodded "Even a stranger could see that…" he then turned and moved away with the rest of the group.

Thranduil rode at the head of the rest of his party, trying to block out their conversations. They would return home now, to their families. But Thranduil had none to return to. Not until Legolas returned…

In the dark caverns, Legolas groaned as he came to. He must have blacked out he realised, straining once more against his chains, a problem considering his wrist was broken, and his back was still on fire, though he felt stronger than he had after his flogging. A moment later he realised he was not alone. "Raenthír" he hissed, venom lacing his voice. He stared into the shadows, searching for the elf.

He was not disappointed, a soft laugh echoed throughout the cavern and Raenthír stepped from the shadows. "Good Morning Legolas" he said "I hear your father is very worried about you. He was searching for you yesterday; perhaps I should bring him…"

"No!" Legolas yelled out, "Don't you…"

Raenthír stepped forwards "Shut up, I'm in charge here, Prince Legolas!" he laughed mockingly. "Though you don't look very regal now!" he laughed cruelly "I remember seeing you sat at the head of the table on many occasions, that was enough to make me jealous. But to see the love your father had for you…that made me insane. You had everything I wanted, a home, a father that loved you, everyone loved you. And me, I had no one." Raenthír snarled and looked at Legolas. "You, you don't know…"

Legolas shook his head "I do not know what you speak of." He said

Raenthír laughed "then I shall explain…

My mother fell in love with a mortal man, she married him, and they were in love, they were so much in love. Then my mother fell pregnant, with me. But my birth was difficult and shortly after I was born, she died. I killed her."

"No" Legolas interrupted him "you didn't"

Raenthír looked over at him "Silence, you will not interrupt me! I killed her, and my father told me that everyday. He abused me. And I hated him for it. But I was never strong enough to run away. So I grew jealous of those who were loved especially you, and you were an easy target, always sucking up to me, so I treated you as my father treated me."

Legolas face was pale "But if you so hated the way your father treated, then why did you punish others"

"Because I wanted you to know what it was like!" he yelled striking Legolas across the face "I wanted you to suffer!"

Legolas shook his head realising hat the elf standing before him was insane, and to provoke him could mean further pain. He looked over at the elf "You should have said something." He said

"Who would have listened to me? No one!"

Legolas shook his head "My Father would have listened"

Raenthír laughed callously "Your Father, he cared for no one but you. He would not have listened to me; he would have ignored me, as he ignored the signs. He does not deserve the rule of Mirkwood if his people can suffer unnoticed!"

Legolas pulled at his chains "Do not speak of my Father that way. He did not notice because the signs were unclear."

The dark elf laughed "He would not have done anything!"

Legolas shook his head, deciding it wise not o pursue the matter, it would jeopardise his plan "Release me and we will return to Mirkwood, I will tell my Father you rescued me and you can live in Mirkwood again!"

Raenthír shook his head, disgust on his face "Liar, I would be rejected, could any one accept me as I am!" he glared at Legolas and stormed away, the sound of a slammed door echoing through the cavern. The elf prince shut his eyes and exhaled. His plan had failed, resigning himself to another night alone he closed his eyes…

A few minutes later they snapped open once again as he felt warm breath on his neck, then a hand ran through his hair,

"So pretty…." Slurred a voice "So, so pretty…" the hand travelled further down his body until it began to caress one of the prince's pale buttocks. Legolas paled and tried to pull away. But another hand wrapped around him from behind, holding him close to the figure behind him. "Don't run" whispered the figure "let's have some fun" Legolas' eyes widened in panic, and he struggled anew

"No" he cried out "get of me!"

There was a sound of laughter behind him and he was released, but the man did not leave instead he circled the prince till he stood before him, then seizing the prince's jaw he forced the prince into a brutal kiss.

Tears appeared in Legolas eyes, not of pain, but of fear "not again, please not again" he found himself whispering frantically when the man stepped away.

The drunken man stepped away "You've been touched before haven't you love?" he slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol, "don't worry I'll be gentle" he laughed and moved forward…

At the sound of footsteps though the man stepped back and disappeared into the shadows, "until next time" he whispered, but the words were clear in Legolas' ears. He closed his eyes and composed himself as Raenthír walked back into the cell. He walked up to the prince "Tears, Prince Legolas?" he chuckled wiping away a lingering tear on the prince's cheek, "whatever for?" his voice took on a mocking tone "are you scared, little Legolas? Do you want you Adar? Do you fear the dark? Do you fear me?"

Legolas looked away, his cheeks burning at the patronising tone used, he was being treated like a child and this angered him "I am not afraid of you!" he hissed "and I never will be!"

Raenthír fixed Legolas with a deadly stare "Oh don't worry Little Legolas, you will. Oh you will!"

**TBC…**

**Almost makes you feel sorry for Raenthir, well I did anyway.**

**But like I say Almost**

**I'll be back soon, maybe tomorrow, maybe Saturday…**


	7. Revenge is sweet

**Revised 28/04/05**

**AN: I only got 1 review for the last chapter. So Thank You Elven Kitten, if that last chapter was too graphic, it's not going to get worse that way…**

**But it will get worse. This chapter being the worst!**

**I have packed my suitcase, the muses too, Kimi Raikkonen is waiting outside in his Mclaren 2-seater. I am ready to emigrate to….well I won't tell you this. This chapter is evil! I swear, this chapter is very evil! (It's also the longest)**

**Goodbye for now**

**Aranel has left the building...**

**runs away**

**Chapter 7**

Moonlight crept from behind a cloud, creeping through the balcony door and lighting up the sleeping elf king. But Thranduil was not sleeping peacefully; he tossed and turned in the clutches of a nightmare.

…_:Dream:…_

A face loomed up in front of him, laughing coldly, and then he saw an elf hanging from the roof of the cavern, golden hair hiding his face drenched in blood, the figure then looked up and cried out one word 'Adar'. A knife lashed out and cut the terror stricken elf's throat…

…_:Dream Ends:…_

Thranduil shot up in bed, a cry on his lips, "Legolas…" his breathing irrational.

"My Lord?" Tirinvo stood in the doorway, concern on his face.

Thranduil looked at him and waved him away "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he insisted turning him away, but climbing out of his bed. When convinced Tirinvo had left, he changed quickly into riding clothing and took up his sword. Then glancing about, after all, it wouldn't do to be caught sneaking out of the palace alone, he climbed down the tree beside his balcony and followed the route he had watched his son take so many times into the forest…

Thranduil had not spent a night alone in Mirkwood for many years, but he knew of the dangers. He crouched now in a tree, scanning the area for danger. When he was certain there was none he leapt from the tree, and bent to study the path. After making his decision he ran along the selected path, taking care to leave some sign he had come this way. Though as he continued along the path, he became aware he was being followed. The king glanced over his shoulder, but saw nothing. Drawing his sword he continued down the path, growing ever more uneasy with every step. But even this unease was not enough to prepare him for what lay around the next corner…

As he rounded the corner he saw a group of no less than twenty men, mainly Southron warriors. He blanched and stepped back, "Who are you to trespass into my realm?" he demanded

The warriors laughed mockingly and drew their weapons surrounding the elf king. Some grasped nets and chains, others clubs. Thranduil managed to dodge a few blows, but there were too many, his sword was knocked from his grasp, then all went black.

Alone in his darkened chamber, Raenthír stood alone gazing at his scarred face in the mirror, should it be fair, that he had nothing, while that elf prince had everything. The Elf had offered him mercy, and long ago friendship. He had offered him a place living in Mirkwood, living among elves again. Raenthír shook his head; Legolas was stupid and unkind with his words. Raenthír knew he could never live with elves or men again. The Southron warriors who he led, respected him, but only because he had lied about the origins of his scars…any other person would turn him away. He had watched Legolas before capturing him, seen the love he gave to the world, he did not understand. Why after all the pain he had been put through could the prince continue to love?

No Raenthír could never live in the world of light again…

He withdrew from the mirror and walked back towards the cavern where Legolas was kept.

Pushing open the cell door he strode into the makeshift cell. Striding over to Legolas he stood facing him. "Hello Again Legolas!" he said "did you enjoy your time alone"

Legolas glared at him in return. Raenthír laughed and signalled a Southron warrior forward. He held a whip in his hand, not the barbed one used before, but a long thin leathery one.

Legolas glared at Raenthír "Why do you do this, I did nothing to harm you!"

Raenthír laughed "Do you not remember?"

_FLASHBACK_

"Erunno, where are we going?" Legolas whined as h walked behind the trio of elves through the forest, they had told him they were to show him somewhere special in the forest. But they had been travelling for a very long time.

Erunno turned "You'll see when we get there" he said turning to Tirno and Mapalon who stood beside him. "I can't wait to see his face!" he smirked.

Mapalon looked at him "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Erunno laughed "Of course!"

Tirno too was worried "But if anything happens, King Thranduil will murder us with his bare hands!"

Erunno "He wouldn't. Besides what could happen"

Mapalon shrieked "That!"

A group of spiders stood in front of them gazing hungrily at them, instantly Tirno and Mapalon broke free and ran back towards the halls.

Legolas too turned to go, but found the way blocked. He soon found himself backed up against a tree "Erunno" he screamed in terror "help me!"

There was no reply, for Erunno had fallen and a large spider was stood above him. Both young elves cried out in terror as the spider sunk its teeth into Erunno's face and shoulder.

After that the next thing Legolas had remembered was waking up in his own bed, his father sat next to them. But he had since learnt that just after he had blacked out, a group of warriors alerted by their screams had arrived and rescued them. Thranduil had been furious with all four elves for venturing into known spider territory. But that had been hidden beneath relief at Legolas' survival.

For Raenthír though things would not be the same. Ilyanna had run out of the cure for the paralysis of the spider poison using the remainder not a day ago, and was in the midst of brewing more. That would not be ready for a week, and by the end of that week, paralysis had set into Raenthír's arm, he was blind in one eye, and the hair on the same side had fallen out. He developed a serious limp in his leg, and he would never smile again, his face damaged beyond belief. The cure had been made, and the poison dispelled. But nothing could be done for the paralysis and Raenthír had left Mirkwood, never to return.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Raenthír stepped towards Legolas "beat him" were the only two words he spoke.

The southron behind him laughed "With pleasure" he said, and Legolas paled at his voice, for this was the Southron who had attempted to rape him the previous night. The beating that followed was brutal, but it was nothing the elven prince had not experience before. He must have received over fifty lashes when Raenthír held up a hand

"You are strong young one" he said a curl of lip "But not strong enough. I will make you scream and beg for mercy before the end," A vicious smile played on his lips and I will enjoy watching you do so" he added

"I will never beg for my life!" the Prince replied stonily, as he recognised the scene playing out before him.

A cold laugh answered him "I never said for _your_ life" replied the figure as a door opened and two more Southron warriors dragged a figure into the cell, golden hair covering the beings faces.

"No!" Legolas cried out, recognising the figure "No! Let him go!"

The Southron warriors dropped him at their leader's feet "We got 'im, Me Lord" said the taller of the two "We got the one you wanted, we got the Elf-King"

The figure laughed aloud "Chain him up near his Son, won't it be fun to see them beg for each other's lives"

"Let him go! Release him. He has nothing to do with this!" the Prince cried. The taller man stepped forward and threw his fist into the Prince's face.

"No one talks to the Master that way, Elven Scum!" he yelled, raising his fist again as the elven Prince felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth

The dark figure stepped forward "Peace Arvon!" the dark figure said, catching the man's hand in one swift movement "A time will come when he will cry in pain at your feet, but not today."

Legolas struggled as his Father was chained beside him "Let him go" he ordered

Raenthír laughed watching as Thranduil stirred "You aren't in you palace now _Prince _Legolas" he said.

Thranduil stirred and looked around, he hung from the roof of a cave, he twisted around in anger straining against his bonds.

"There's no point" a voice informed him,

The king turned his head, hanging beside him was Legolas, his face bruised, and from what the king could see of his back he had been brutally beaten. "Legolas," he gasped "What…are you well?"

Legolas nodded "I'm fine, despite how it looks" he smiled

"Where are we?" Thranduil asked

Legolas smiled "A cave" he said with a grimace. "Do you remember Erruno?"

Thranduil nodded "The elf who suffered paralysis in a spider attack?"

"Ah so you do remember!" both elves looked over to the shadows, where Raenthír stood watching them

"What do you want with us?"

"I want to cause you both the amount of pain you caused me!" he laughed cruelly "and I know just how to start!" he turned to the warrior beside him "release the king"

As his bonds were unlocked Thranduil fell to the earth with a grunt, he found himself being pulled to his feet,

Raenthír walked forwards and handed the king a leathery whip, "Beat him. Whip him until I tell you to stop"

Thranduil glared at him "How dare you! I would never do such a thing to my son!"

Raenthír raised an eyebrow. "You will beat him, for if you do not. I will chain you back up and the man who stands beside me will be allowed to do what ever he wishes to your son."

Thranduil flinched, and looked over at Legolas pale face. "You cannot ask me to do such a thing" but he could see the obvious lust in the man's eyes and knew what the man would do.

"Adar…" Legolas said "Please, do not let him touch me" the desperation in the prince's voice told the king what he had to do.

The elf king looked at Raenthír "I cannot beat my son…" he whispered

Raenthír smiled, "Very Well, you know the consequences" The man stepped forward, gazing hungrily at Legolas.

Legolas began to panic and thrash "No Adar please! Please I beg of you, I would rather suffer a beating at your hands that be tormented by him please" he cried

Thranduil stepped forward then, tears in his eyes. "Stop. I will do as you ask" he said. He took the whip and walked up to Legolas "I am so sorry, Legolas" he whispered "I am so sorry…" he placed a hand on his son's face.

Legolas shook his head, "Adar, I love you." He said simply "I ask you to do this, because I fear the consequences otherwise"

Thranduil closed his eyes. "I don't think I can do this. You are my son. I love you"

Legolas knew this would cause his Father much pain too, and he did not want that, but he feared being at the other man's mercy. "Please, Adar" he whispered

Thranduil nodded numbly and walked to stand behind Legolas. He raised the whip, blotting out all thoughts that this was his son. Then bracing himself he brought the whip down on Legolas' back. He heard his son stifle a whimper, and waves of guilt assailed him. "I'm so sorry, Legolas. I'm so sorry…" he whispered over and over again as he continued in the beating not able to take his eyes from the lashes on his son's back, the lashes he was causing. Every single lash cutting into his heart like someone was slicing it up with a sharp knife.

Legolas hung there numbly; tears rolling down his cheek. Guilt gathered in his heart for begging his father to do this.

The whipping was painful as all were, and he had to bite back screams of agony, for he knew to scream would be to cause his Father more pain.

The whipping continued for what seemed like hours. And when Thranduil finally heard the command to stop, he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes, and his shoulders shaking. "You are a monster" he yelled at Raenthír "No Father should ever have to treat his son such."

Raenthír looked at him "Mine did" his face was emotionless "And did so without regret. He chose to"

Thranduil glared at him "I am not your Father, Erunno!" he yelled "I do not delight in pain"

Raenthír stalked forward and slapped the king "You do not address me such. Has your son not informed you of my name? I am Raenthír."

Thranduil looked at him, fury in his eyes. "You deserve everything you got!" he hissed.

Raenthír glared at him "Chain him up again" he ordered.

Thranduil moved lightning swift away "No," he said his voice tinged with pain "Unchain my son, let me hold him" he stared into Raenthír's eyes "I swear we will not make any attempt to escape."

Raenthír looked at he king, his mind forming more ways of causing pain to them. "Unchain the prince." He said, taking a swig from his water bag. Then pausing and throwing this to Thranduil. "And you can clean his wounds a little!" he snapped at Thranduil.

The elf king caught his son as the Prince fell to the ground and wrapped him in his cloak. "Haven't you played enough of your games" he said "Let us go"

Raenthír looked at him, "Oh no," he said "The games are just beginning." He turned and swept out of the room, leaving his captives behind.

Elrohir sat atop his horse beside Tirinvo, ahead of Mirkwood's warriors. He looked around the clearing, at the scene. Two Southron warriors lay nearby, dead. Tirinvo clutched Thranduil's blade. A deadly silence had descended on the elves; they were worried for their king and their Prince, and ultimately, for Mirkwood without a ruler. Elrohir looked around wishing that Elladan was there, the elder twin always knew what to do, even though Elladan would not think it out, Elrohir could not seem to think of any plan without his brother telling him to hurry. "I shouldn't have let him leave the cave" he muttered.

Beside him Tirinvo placed a hand atop his shoulder, the captain of Mirkwood's warriors smiled reassuringly at him "I do not believe he would have listened to you" he said, "he is very much like his Father, neither will listen to advise if they are already decided with what to do. Indeed the only person who can often change Legolas' mind is his Father. The only person who can change Thranduil's mind is also often Legolas. Do not blame yourself"

Elrohir nodded, "Thank you" he said.

"They went this way" called Estel from across the clearing.

The elves waited no longer, they followed the path in search of the King and his son.

**TBC…**


	8. Bitter Regrets

**AN: Hello, Hello! I got lots of reviews for the last chapter, thank you!**

**Anyway,**

**Mornflower: It deserves more! Wow thank you! **

**Elven Kitten: It almost made you cry, I am trying not to be pleased, tis a compliment to me.**

**Astalder27: No, I won't let the evil soldier hurt him either…maybe**

**Mrs. Bloom: So do I…**

**Angie: I update whenever I get chance to, the whole story is complete when I post chapter 1.**

**Chapter 9**

Thranduil leant against the cell wall holding Legolas close to him not wishing to release him to a world were he could be harmed. The younger prince had not said a word since being released from his chains, and Thranduil was secretly glad of it, he did not know how he could face his son after what he had done. He stroked his sons golden hair, trying to comfort the prince.

"Adar?" Legolas' voice interrupted his thoughts; the young prince looked up at his Father

"Yes Legolas"

"I'm Sorry"

Thranduil was confused "Whatever for?" he asked, "It is I who should be apologising"

Legolas shook his head "No I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

Thranduil pulled Legolas closer to him and kissed him temple. "No, Legolas, I knew what that man would have done to you, I couldn't let that happen, not again. I wish there had been another way, but there wasn't. I'm sorry Legolas."

Legolas looked into his Father's eyes, he saw the pain there. What he had been forced to do had stolen away some of the will to fight, so afraid he was of the incident being repeated. "Adar, I do not love you any less, nor do I blame you for what he forced you to do. You saved me from a worse fate. For that I thank you"

Thranduil held his son closer" "I would do anything to save you from that fate. No one should suffer what you did, no one" he whispered

Legolas smiled softly "No," he whispered "and no one should be forced do what you had to do"

Thranduil closed his eyes briefly, "Legolas, so many times I've had you return to me in such a state, sometimes I've witnessed your pain, but never have I willingly, or knowingly caused you pain. I have said things that have hurt you, but I did not know how much so. Now I have been forced to do what I have killed people for. I hurt you Legolas. I don't know how you can easily forgive me"

Legolas sat up, his face one of shock and horror. "How can you say that?" he said "How can you say you don't know how I can forgive you. Do you not know I love you as you love me? If I was forced to do the same to you would you not forgive me?"

Thranduil broke contact with Legolas, pulling away. "Of course I would forgive you, Legolas. You are my son. I meant to say I do not know how you can forgive me when I cannot forgive myself."

Legolas moved towards his Father, "Adar, Do not blame yourself, you could not have done anything to stop him. He would have forced you to do it one way or another. I have forgiven you, Elbereth will have forgiven you, and you must forgive yourself."

Thranduil looked down at his son and enclosed him in his arms, "Then I will try." He rose to his feet and helped Legolas up, "But first we should try to escape this place."

Legolas smiled, "This is the Father I know, always determined to succeed, and as stubborn as a mule!"

Thranduil laughed "Just like you, Legolas" he said, together they made their way over to the door.

They had just reached it when it swung open and the Southron from earlier stalked in, once again obviously drunk. He strode forward. "Tryin t'escape, pretty elf?" he slurred

Legolas backed up, standing behind his Father, "Adar…" he whispered clearly afraid.

Thranduil clutched his son's hand "I will not let him harm you" he said, squeezing Legolas' hand in reassurance, he released his son and stood in front of the man "Get out of our way" he ordered

The man laughed and struck out at Thranduil, The force of his blow knocking the unexpecting elf king to the ground. He strode over him and walked to stand before Legolas, who began to back away, eyes wide with terror, knowing in his weakened state there was little he could do to fight of the advances of this man. "Adar!" he said panicked.

The man chuckled and grabbed Legolas' wrist "Don't be frightened, Love" he said his breath stinking of alcohol. Legolas jerked away and staggered backwards, his bare foot sliding on a rock causing him to fall. He tried to rise, but collapsed back onto the ground, with a cry. He crawled away from the man, terror in his eyes. But the man pursued blundering over the rocks behind Legolas.

Thranduil climbed to his feet clutching a loose rock on the ground. Without warning he threw it at the man. It struck him in the back of the head, attracting his attention, the man turned around, "what d'ya do tha' for?" he asked furiously "Stupid Elf!" he headed towards Thranduil, reaching for a knife in his belt, but Thranduil was faster, he darted forward and grabbed the knife before the drunk could, then falling into a roll. He turned as the man struggled to his feet.

The man turned on Thranduil angrily "Give me tha' back!" he called

Thranduil made no sudden moves, realising that the man could easily reach Legolas before he could. He took a step towards the man, the blade in his hand. "Why should I?" he asked coldly "I don't think I will, you tried to harm my son. No one does that and lives."

The man at this point realised his life was over. He staggered backwards as Thranduil ran at him, trying to block the blows. But the elven king was too fast; he jammed the knife into the man's throat and threw him to the floor.

The elf king kicked the man's dying body; "You can have it back now" he informed him dropping the dagger beside the man. He then walked over to Legolas who was sat on the ground a little way off. "Are you alright?" he asked offering a hand to him

Legolas took it and smiled at his Father "I'm as well as can be" he said shakily, still nervous after his recent fright.

Thranduil wrapped his only child in his warm embrace "Everything is alright now, he's dead" he assured him.

Legolas pulled away, wincing as he put weight on his right leg. "Adar…if you hadn't been here"

Thranduil stopped "don't dwell on it" he said, glancing over at the open door "Come on, let's get out of here and go home" and taking the lead he walked out of the cell with Legolas limping behind him.

Elrohir continued down the paths of Mirkwood muttering to himself, few of his words could be discerned by the mortal who rode by his side, but Estel did not really care. All that worried him was the fact that Legolas had been missing for nearly five days now, and now the king was missing. Estel understood that darkness had descended upon the elves around him. They were worried, but that was understandable. Mirkwood was becoming darker with every day that passed, and without a ruler, the elves wondered what would become of them. The suggestion that they had been taken by the Necromancer in Dol Guldur hung in the air, none dared voice it, but Estel could feel it pressing on his mind, he turned to Elrohir, and noting the look on his face, deduced that Elrohir felt the same. He placed a hand on his shoulder, Elrohir turned to him and smiled briefly, but it did not reach to his eyes. Estel squeezed his shoulder "Legolas will be fine, and so will the king" he assured him.

Elrohir shook his head "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I…Elbereth! What made Thranduil go off alone like that?"

Estel shook his head; Elrohir was prone to blame others when he was worried or upset. The mortal looked at him sympathetically. "You would do the same if Elladan was in trouble. He didn't think about his actions, like you do not sometimes. We will find them Elrohir. We will find them"

Elrohir nodded, Apart from his brothers Legolas was his closest friend, and the elf did not know how he would be able to live for eternity without Legolas. After all Legolas had been there for him for many years, and with Elladan he had got Legolas out of numerous scrapes. The younger twin knew that to loose Legolas would be nowhere near as painful as it would be to loose Elladan he had experienced that once and never wished to experience it again. The pain there had been consuming and the relief when Elladan had returned overwhelming. The twins had thought Legolas dead many a time; they were always mentally prepared for finding their friend dead. But the sight of seeing one you love dead can never be prepared for. And the aftermath is always painful, no matter how prepared you are. Elrohir knew to loose Elladan would be to loose part of his soul. He knew he could not live without his brother. To loose Legolas, could not be as painful, but it would still cripple the brothers. Legolas was important to him, and Elrohir did not know if he would ever get over loosing such a close friend. He looked up to the skies that he could see between the trees of Mirkwood, already stars were appearing in the sky, he picked out Earandil, "Please let them be safe" he whispered to quiet for anyone to hear.

**TBC…**


	9. Poison and Wolves That cannot be good

**AN: Wow, well this is the final chapter. I don't want it to happen…I don't want it to end…**

**Well anyway, lots more angst in this chapter….**

**Elven Kitten: Don't cry at this chapter…**

**Mornflower: Arrrr! I be a pirate too? The escape plan might b flawless, ye never know! But that scurvy dog will have other plans. **

**Chapter 9**

Legolas leant against his Father as they crept down the corridor. The elf Prince had sprained his ankle in his fall, this hindered their progress, and this worried Legolas, after all, it could not be too long before their escape was discovered. Then they would be in trouble. For the third time he turned to his Father "Adar, go. I'll get out of here on my own."

Thranduil shook his head "I will _not_ leave you here, Legolas" he insisted "We are leaving here together"

Legolas nodded, he had known his Father would never leave him, but he knew chances of them both making it out of the cave was near impossible. His wounds were more taxing than he had first thought. "Adar, I'm not going to make it. Go. Don't let me slow you down." He slumped to his knees, feeling weaker with every passing moment. "Adar, go!" he said

But the elf King was not to be swayed he bent down and pulled Legolas into his arms. "If you can't walk out of here alone, I'll get you out of here" he told his son, standing with Legolas still in his arms. Then carrying his son, he continued down the corridor.

As he turned a corner a dreadful site met his eyes, In front of him stood Raenthír with many a Southron warrior. Thranduil staggered backwards, reaching for his sword, and realising to his horror it was not there. The elf chuckled darkly "I see the poison is working already" he stated looking at Legolas

Thranduil glared at him "What do you mean?" he asked

Raenthír looked at him "I didn't tell you?" he shook his head "No I mustn't have. The whip you beat him with, it was poisoned. Legolas will die unless you get him back to Mirkwood soon. And then you will need the cure." He laughed "But I'll help you, I'll let you both go now. After all, he will die and there's nothing you ca do about it!" with that he swept off, the southron warriors following him. When they were out of sight, Thranduil fell to his knees with a soft cry. Tears flowed down his face. He looked down at Legolas, for the first time he noticed his brow covered in sweat, his eyes closed, the prince groaned softly, in obvious pain. Thranduil clambered to his feet and carried on down the corridor, Legolas gripped in his arms. He followed the path numbly, wondering why the elf had released them, and if Legolas would really die.

Raenthír watched them go; a smirk on his face, the poison would kill Legolas. The plant used for the cure had long been extinct. The only person rumoured to still have some was the Lord Elrond, but by the time he reached Mirkwood, Legolas would be dead. Then Thranduil too would die, of grief more than likely. Or perhaps he would leave Mirkwood in shame of killing his only son. Either way, Mirkwood would fall. A fitting punishment for the realm that had once exiled him for how he looked, he had forgotten the fact he had left of his own choice, the memory hidden beneath many years of bitterness. He had released them, but their journey home would not be an easy one. "Release the wolves" he said to the man who stood behind him. The warrior nodded and departed. His footsteps echoing as he walked away. Raenthír smirked. Neither Prince nor King would survive this night.

Thranduil laid Legolas on the hard ground and sank to the ground beside him, laying his son's head in his lap and smoothing back his hair, they had seen no sign of the exit to this dark cavern. Sighing deeply he looked around for any sign of the way out of the caverns. But there was nothing, nothing but darkness. "I'm so sorry, Legolas" he whispered "Forgive me, Please"

Legolas looked up at him, meeting his eyes; Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief at seeing this. His son still had plenty of life left in him. He was not dead yet, nor was he unconscious. The elven Prince smiled softly, "What for?" he rasped out, barely strong enough to speak. The prince then blinked and closed his eyes once more. Even in this blackness, spots swirled before his sight, his head pounded like there were thousands of dwarves in there hammering away. He tried to force them away, but found he was unable to. But a small comfort remained; his father was nearby, stroking his brow and whispering words of comfort to him. With the thought that his Father would get them out of these confining caves, Legolas allowed himself to drift into the sweet haven of sleep.

Thranduil felt his son relax, and for a moment feared the worst. He frantically searched for a pulse, and as he found one breathed a sigh of relief. Then he pulled Legolas into his arms and returned to his search for a way of escape. It was not much longer until Thranduil turned a corner and saw the dark night skies, lit by a few stars. A smile appeared on his face and he rushed forward to the entrance of the cave, he stepped out into the open, and stood for a minute, feeling the breeze wash over him. Glancing at the stars he said a prayer of thanks to the Lady Elbereth, before hurrying further into the forest back towards his halls. He pushed his way through the forest, wishing that he had a horse with him. But that was not the case, and he would have to reach the halls on foot. Despite not needing much sleep, the past few day's events had taken their toll on the elf king, and he was in need of rest, the brief respite earlier had not been useful, nor could he rest now, not when Legolas needed urgent attention. He paused in a large clearing and leant against a tree, placing Legolas on the ground for a brief minute. But a moment later a soft snarling reached his ears. He snapped his head up. His eyes widened as to his horror he saw six large wolves, staring hungrily at him and Legolas…

Thranduil snatched up a large tree branch and waved it threateningly at the wolves. "Stay back" he warned, despite knowing they could not understand him. The lead wolf snarled, and one of the smaller ones leapt forward, Thranduil swung the branch it hit the wolf and sent it flying to the other side of the clearing. Another two wolves came at him this time, he succeeded in knocking one away, but the other snatched the branch from his grip and backed away with it. Thranduil paled, but stood his ground before Legolas. The lead wolf stepped towards him, and then leapt at him.

As the wolf leapt towards him, Thranduil flung his hand in front of his face, crying out in agony as the wolf's teeth sank into his arm. It pulled him to his knees, and began to back away, Thranduil's arm still in his grasp. Realisation struck Thranduil hard; the wolf was trying to drag him away from Legolas. He raised his free arm and hit the wolf on the head. It yelped and released him. A moment later an arrow sliced through the air and struck the wolf. Thranduil let a brief smile reach his face. Help had come. He saw Tirinvo, Elladan and Estel lead a group of the warriors into the clearing, and then all went black as pain overcame him.

Thranduil woke to find himself in his own chamber, in his own bed. He lay there for a brief moment before shooting up "Legolas" he yelled, before groaning in agony as pain shot up his right arm. Dressed only in his leggings, the King pulled a dressing robe around his body and headed to the door. It was at this moment however that Ilyanna chose to come through the door.

The healer was pleased to see him out of bed, "Lord Thranduil." She scolded "What are you doing out of bed?"

He looked at her pleadingly "I have to see Legolas" he said "How is he"

She smiled reassuringly; luckily the Lord Elrond arrived the day his sons brought you back. He also luckily had the herb that could cure Legolas. He is safe. He will survive, but he is yet to wake.

Thranduil nodded feeling relieved "I'm going to see him"

Ilyanna nodded "I couldn't keep you from him even if I tried. Just don't get yourself upset." She said

Thranduil nodded and left the room.

Elrond stood above Legolas' bed, the elf Prince still had not woken, but that was expected with the herb used in the cure. He turned as the door opened and Thranduil walked in. The elven king looked at his son, before walking over to him and sinking onto the bed beside him. He seemed not to have noticed Elrond.

The elf lord stepped up to the bed "He will wake soon, Thranduil" he told the elf king, believing him stricken to see his son like this.

"I do not deserve to be his Father." Thranduil whispered "This is my doing"

"No. How can it be?" Elrond said

Thranduil looked up at the elf lord, tears swimming in his eyes "He made me whip him. He said if I did not he would let one of his warriors…" he trailed off, but Elrond understood. "The whip was poisoned. I did this to him; I nearly killed my own son"

Elrond laid a hand on Thranduil's shoulder "You were not to know of the poison." He assured his friend. "This is not your fault. No one will think any less of you for saving your son from the worst of two tortures. Neither will Legolas."

Thranduil looked at Legolas "Then why can I not forgive myself. Why do I think less of myself?"

Elrond turned away "You will forgive yourself Thranduil." He glanced to Legolas "he should wake soon" he said.

Sure enough as he said that, Legolas stirred and opened his eyes. Elrond rushed to his side "How are you?" he asked

Legolas blinked "I'm fine" he said "My head aches, but otherwise…Adar," he caught sight of his Father's arm "What happened"

Thranduil looked at him "It's nothing" he said.

Elrond looked at Thranduil. "I'll be back soon with some medicine" he informed them and swept out of the room.

"What do you mean they are still alive!" snapped Raenthír. He stood in the middle of a clearing yelling at two of his warriors "fools" he snapped turning to leave. But a pair of yellow eyes appeared before him, then another, and another. He staggered back into one of his warriors. Realising they were surrounded he began to panic. Then from the trees came many beasts. Each had many eyes and eight legs. "Spiders…" whispered Raenthír "Why did you not tell me we were in spider territory…"

"We didn't know my Lord" replied one of his warriors equally frightened.

Legolas sat up in his bed watching his Father. The elven king had not said a word since Elrond had left "Adar?" he prompted "What is wrong"

Thranduil looked at Legolas "I'm sorry" he said "You nearly died and it's all my fault…"

Legolas shook his head "Adar. It is not your fault. I never blamed you. I know the whip you were given was poisoned. Neither is that your fault."

Thranduil looked at his son "Yet, I still say it is. Forgive me, and then I can forgive myself."

Legolas placed a hand on his Father's shoulder and squeezed it "There is nothing to forgive"

Thranduil smiled briefly "Thank you ion-nin" he whispered reaching for his son's hand and squeezing it.

Both royals jumped as the door swung open and Elrond walked in carrying a steaming mug of medicine which he placed in Legolas' hands. "Drink" he ordered.

Legolas grimaced, but drunk it anyway. He grimaced "It is disgusting" he confirmed.

"Isn't it always" came two voices from the doorway. Elladan and Elrohir stood there with Estel they walked over to Legolas "Are you alright?" Elladan asked

Legolas nodded "I'm fine" he assured them "how about you?"

Two weeks later, Thranduil stood beside Legolas beneath a large tree in the courtyard watching Elrond and his sons riding away. The elven lord had decided that it was time they all depart Mirkwood, and so they had. Both elves had recovered from their ordeal. Elrond had taken Thranduil aside before departing telling him not to blame himself, at the same time Legolas and Elrond's sons had discussed their next meeting. A thing both elven lords hoped would be better than their previous ones. Thranduil sighed as he realised Legolas would most likely end up injured again. He looked to where Legolas had stood a minute ago. But the prince was not there. "Legolas!" called the King turning round only to see Legolas hanging from the branches of the tree. He leapt back in surprise, Legolas' laughter rang out through the courtyard, and to those who heard it there was no doubt that life in Mirkwood was back to normal.

Well as normal as it could be…

**The End **

**That's it…anyway; I am in the middle of another fic. It is called 'Darkness Falls' at the moment. Here's a sneak preview…and I'll post a photo manipulation thingy on my live journal, at **

"You are not leaving this Palace, in that state" the king ordered

"I am"

The king's frown deepened, he was still annoyed at his son from earlier, and did not want another argument with his son, especially not today. Not when his heart was aching for reasons Legolas could not understand. "You will stay here" he commanded

Legolas glared at his Father, "I am not a servant, or a commander in your army that you can order about. I am your son! I intend to leave today, and I will"

Thranduil's fury deepened, Legolas could see his eyes glinting furiously, and his face turning slowly red with surpassed anger, "Do not dare be so obstinate boy! You will not leave to go gallivanting around!"

"Why not? I only intend to get myself taken to Dol Guldur" he said sarcastically

This simple phrase infuriated Thranduil all the more, "Fine!" he yelled "Go and get yourself killed, Mirkwood does not need a Prince, and I do not need a son" the words were born from fury and bitterness, the king had not meant them, and at any other time Legolas' would have seen this, but after seeing the diary, the Prince was lost. At hearing these words, he ran trough the adjoining door into his own chamber, not stopping to see the horrified look on his Father's face

**Summary**

After an argument with his Father, Legolas and Estel leave Mirkwood. Only to end up in a lot of trouble, with an adversary they thought they had seen the last of. Can they get out of trouble, and will Legolas be able to repair the bond with his Father…

**Thank you to:**

**Angie, Arqueni-Telrunya, Astalder27, Deana, Elven Kitten, Mornflower, and Mrs. Bloom**

**I'll be back soon, give me a month and I will be back!**

**Bye bye!**

**Aranel of Mirkwood**


End file.
